Green
by Kieno0324
Summary: “You were always telling me that green wasn’t my color. It really doesn’t suit you either.” Naru gives Lin some advice. LinMadoka NaruMai


A new Madoka and Lin story. I'm not going to stop with this couple until I build a big fandom and more people start writing for them!

* * *

Naru watched out of the corner of his eye as Lin watched one of the monitors closely. Naru frowned as Lin's eyes slowly drifted to another monitor almost as though he were watching someone on the monitors. Naru frowned in curiosity. He wasn't a very curious person but his assistant seemed distracted and it was out of the ordinary.

Naru glanced over his shoulder at a sleeping Mai. He frowned before looking at his empty teacup. He wasn't really thirsty for tea, but he would have to walk past Lin and the monitors and he could see what the man was watching so intently. Naru decided that he could leave the empty teacup beside the pot for Mai to take care of in the morning.

He slowly stood up with the teacup and walked past Lin as the man continued to glare at the monitor. Naru raised an eyebrow as he saw what was on the screen. Madoka and Yasuhara were laughing about something before walking off camera. Naru shook his head before placing the teacup beside the teapot and reclaiming his seat. He glanced at Lin and saw the man had returned to his own computer but his jaw was clenched tightly.

'And he says I get jealous easy?' Naru asked himself as he watched Lin in amusement. He glanced up as Yasuhara and Madoka made their way into the base. Madoka smiled at the two men as she noticed that Mai was sound asleep on the cot.

"Well, I have to go, I have a test tomorrow. I'll come back out tomorrow, boss." Yasuhara said. Naru nodded before the young college student left the base. Naru noticed that Madoka had sat down near Lin. Lin was currently ignoring the young woman and Naru glanced at Mai. He had a feeling that he needed to leave the base but he wasn't leaving her alone.

"I'm going to take Mai to her bedroom." he told the two before he walked over to the sleeping girl and scooped her up. He walked out of the room and shut the door with his foot. Leaving the other two sitting there in silence.

Madoka rolled her eyes as she tapped her knees. She had never been in such a silence with Lin. Sure, he was a quiet person but never around her. They had always been able to talk to each other and it had certainly never felt so awkward. Though she wasn't sure why the silence was awkward.

"Are you dating him?" Lin suddenly spoke. Madoka blinked and tilted her head in confusion. What on earth was he talking about? Or maybe it was more accurate to ask, _who_ on earth was he talking about?

"I'm not dating anyone." she replied. He snorted before turning to her. She shivered at the cold look that was on his face. She had never seen that look directed at her before, not even when he told her that he hated the Japanese. It looked as though he were truly angry about something. And judging from the look he was giving her she had a feeling that she had something to do with it. Though she didn't know why.

"You seem awfully friendly with Yasuhara-san." he said. She tilted her head curiously before shrugging.

"He's a very good researcher. I try to help him out on cases. He's got great potential to become a field researcher later. He's been taking me out to the library so that I can help him." Madoka finally replied. She didn't see that Lin's eyes narrowed angrily at the thought.

"Sounds like a perfect date for you." he told her coolly. She blinked in confusion before it dawned on her. She shook her head with a smile on her face.

"I'm not dating Yasuhara-san. He's a nice enough boy but he's not my type." she said with a smile.

"It doesn't seem that way. Especially with how you were clinging to his arm earlier." Lin continued. Madoka blinked before frowning.

"Were you spying on me on those cameras?" she asked angrily. He looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes even more at her.

"It's my job to watch the monitors. It's not like I was trying to spy on you. Trust me, the last thing I want to do is see your love life!" he told her. She jumped angrily and glared at him, her hands fisted at her sides.

"I _don't_ have a love life! And _if_ I did, it would certainly be none of your business!" she snapped at him as he stood up.

"I wouldn't _want_ to be a part of it!" he snarled. Madoka bit back tears.

"Isn't that nice to hear! If I didn't know better I would say that you're jealous of the fact that I've been spending time with Yasuhara!" she hissed at him. She saw his eyes grow cold.

"I'm not jealous of Yasuhara. I certainly wouldn't be jealous over a silly little Japanese girl that I don't like to begin with. I only put up with you because I work with you." he growled. Madoka took a step back as tears welled in her eyes. She could feel her lip trembling before she dashed out of the base. She could feel the tears rolling down her face as she ran down the slope that the house they were investigating was on top of.

'I...I'm nothing to him.' she thought as she continued to run. She ran into the forest near the house, not being able to see where she was going as she was blinded by her tears. She cried out as she tripped on a tree root and fell onto her knees.

"Ouch..." she whimpered as she sat on her butt. She brought her knee up to inspect and winced as she saw that she had skinned it pretty badly. 'I'm a bloody mess.' she thought as she realized that she had other cuts all over body. She pushed herself up and winced as her knee nearly gave out. She realized that she must have twisted it and she began to hobble back towards the house and she shivered as the wind began to blow.

'Great, it looks like it's getting ready to rain.' Madoka thought as she looked up at the dark sky. 'And it's cold!' she thought as the tears were still spilling down her cheeks.

* * *

Naru was slightly surprised, although he wouldn't let it show, when he entered the base and Madoka wasn't there. And Lin looked as though he were ready to murder someone, Naru had a feeling that Yasuhara was the target.

'How is it that our roles got reversed?' Naru asked himself. He was used to being the jealous one over Mai. He was used to Lin trying to calm _him_ down, not _him_ calming _Lin_ down.

'_Because you woke up and admitted that you were being and idiot and told Mai that you _love _her!!_' Gene told him. Naru frowned.

'I never admitted I was an idiot.' Naru said before sighing. 'However, I know how to fix this without your help.'

'_This should be fun to watch._' Gene sent him. Naru chose to ignore his brother. He usually did ignore him these days because if he didn't he was quite sure that he would end up killing the boy again.

"You were always telling me that green wasn't my color." Naru told Lin. He could see the Chinese man look at him out of the corner of his eye. Naru kept from smirking. He had caught the older man's attention. "It really doesn't suit you either."

"I'll tell you what I told her. I'm not going to be jealous over a Japanese woman that can't grow up." Lin said coolly. Naru glanced at Lin with a frown before he stood up and turned his computer monitor off.

"I see you still have that hating the Japanese thing going on. To bad that it's blinded you." Naru told him before leaving the base. Lin watched him go with a scowl on his face.

'Madoka wants to date Yasuhara it's her business. I really don't care.' he told himself again and again. He was having trouble himself believing it. He looked up as the door slid open. His eyes went wide as he saw Madoka leaning against the frame of the door looking as though she were in pain.

"What happened?" he asked as he stood up. She gave a soft sound of pain before looking at him.

"I twisted my knee." she whispered. She gasped as he scooped her up before placing her on the cot. She looked away from him as he began to clean the scrape and wrap her knee. She knew what he thought of her. She could only imagine what he thought of her now. She looked horrible but the base was the only place that she could think of to go to.

"Madoka...I..." she placed her hand over his mouth as he tried to talk. He frowned as he saw tears were welling her eyes.

"I've been an idiot. I always thought that there was some hope for us. I realize I was being an idiot." she blinked and two tears escaped from her eyes and trailed down her face. "Why would you even like me? I know I'm loud and obnoxious. Even bossy. I always knew how you felt about the Japanese. I just never thought it applied to me. I realize that I was wrong about that.

"I mean...when I first met you...you were always talking about the girl you were in love with back in China. Who am I to compete with someone you've loved since childhood? I guess...I guess I was...just being the child that you always thought me to be." she whispered with a wavering smile before it faded away completely as he reached up and pulled her hand away. He didn't look very happy. Probably because she had been right, she realized.

"Madoka, you really are a childish woman." he told her. She closed her eyes as she wished that she could block how words out. She _really_ didn't want to hear this. "I must say, though, that for some reason I can't get you out of my head.

"The moment you ran I wanted to follow. I wanted to apologize, I didn't know how. I hate to admit this but...I guess I was jealous. You and Yasuhara are always together." he whispered. Madoka reached out and gently touched his cheek as he knelt in front of her as she sat on the cot. She smiled at him as her tears began to dry.

"He's just a kid, Lin. I...certainly don't like him like that." she whispered and he looked away.

"You seem awfully familiar with him." he told her. She smiled at him as she continued to look into his eyes.

"Then I suppose I'll start calling you Koujo, hm? That's more familiar than I am with him." she said. She felt her face flush as Lin moved closer to her face. What was he doing?

"This better be more familiar than what you've done with him." he told her before kissing her. She gave a muffle sound of surprise before melting into him. She wrapped her arms around him as the kiss continued to grow in passion. She could feel his tongue in her mouth and she gave a soft moan at the feeling before he pulled back and she wondered why.

"You told me once that you wanted to save your virginity for your wedding. If we don't stop, I won't have the strength to wait." he told her. Her mind was still clouded over from the kiss until his words penetrated her mind.

"Huh?" she asked. He smirked at her before she suddenly realized what he was saying. "Was that a marriage proposal?!"

"What do you think?" he retorted. She pouted before pulling his head close to hers once more.

"I think that's a rotten way of asking." she told him before kissing him again. They soon had to pull apart because of a lack of oxygen.

"Sorry if I'm not a romantic person." he told her. She gave a soft giggle before he pulled back and began to bandage the rest of her cuts and scrapes. She winced as the antibiotic stung her cuts.

"What did you do?" he asked. She bit her lip as she felt slightly embarrassed about the incident.

"I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped over a root. I fell and hurt my knee." she said with a blush on her cheeks. He chuckled at the blush and she tried to glare at him but it did no good.

"I suppose it's my fault. I am sorry that I hurt you." he whispered. Madoka placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him brightly. He gently pushed her onto the cut so that she was laying on it and he was laying beside her.

"Koujo... I promise that I'll try to act less childish." she whispered softly. She looked up in astonishment as he laughed loudly. What was he laughing about? She didn't think that she had said anything funny.

"That's the last thing I want, Madoka. I like the way you are." he told her before kissing her again and they continued to kiss until they fell asleep against each other.

The next morning Mai bounced into the room with Naru following behind her looking as though he needed the energy that Mai had. She stopped as she saw Lin and Madoka curled up on the cot, _together_. She sent an inquisitive look at Naru and he smirked at the couple and she blinked.

"What _did_ you _say_ to him?!" she asked softly so that she wouldn't wake the couple. He chuckled before pulling her close and she gave a soft squeak. She was still unused to the way he would sometimes just pull her close and refuse to let her go.

"Just that green wasn't his color." he told her. She blinked in surprise before giving him a gentle smile.

"And here I thought you weren't a romantic."

* * *

Remember to review! I want to know who all supports this wonderful couple, almost as wonderful as Naru and Mai! 


End file.
